themountaingoatsfandomcom-20200214-history
Jenny
Jenny is the 4th song on the album All Hail West Texas. Lyrics you roared into the driveway of our southwestern ranch-style house on a new Kawasaki, all yellow and black fresh out of the showroom. our house faced west, so the big orange sun positioned at your back, lit up your magnificent silhouette. how much better? how much better can my life get? 900 cubic centimeters of raw whining power. no outstanding warrants for my arrest. whoa-whoa. whoa whoa. the pirate's life for me. I hopped on back of the bike, wrapped my arms around you. and I sank my face into your hair. and then I inhaled as deeply as I possibly could. you were as sweet and delicious as the warm desert air. and you pointed your headlamp toward the horizon, we were the one thing in the galaxy god didn't have his eyes on. 900 cc's of raw whining power, no outstanding warrants for my arrest. hi diddle dee dee. god damn! the pirate's life for me! Comments by John Darnielle About this Song Things Referenced in this Song Live Shows this Song Was Played at *2001-06-23 - Bottom of the Hill - San Francisco, CA *2001-12-07 - Good Records - Dallas, TX *2002-03-07 - Independent Media Center - Urbana, IL *2002-03-08 - WNUR Session - Evanston, IL *2002-03-08 - The Empty Bottle - Chicago, IL *2002-03-10 - The Green Room - Iowa City, IA *2002-03-11 - The Maintenance Shop - Ames, IA *2002-04-13 - Sky Church - Experience Music Project - Seattle, WA *2002-10-08 - McGarrigle's - Sligo, Ireland *2002-10-09 - Radio Na Life Session - Dublin, Ireland *2002-10-09 - The Cobblestone - Dublin, Ireland *2002-10-23 - Bottom of the Hill - San Francisco, CA *2002-11-01 - The Empty Bottle - Chicago, IL *2002-11-03 - The Grog Shop - Cleveland, OH *2002-11-08 - Go! Rehearsal Studios, Room 4 - Carrboro, NC *2002-11-13 - Opolis - Norman, OK *2002-12-07 - Amstel Festival - Amsterdam, The Netherlands *2003-02-05 - Hanbury Ballroom - Brighton, England *2003-04-06 - Gate City Noise - Greensboro, NC *2003-04-08 - Beta Bar - Tallahassee, FL *2003-04-09 - Will's Pub - Orlando, FL *2003-06-06 - Triple Rock Social Club - Minneapolis, MN *2003-06-27 - Mains D'oeuvres, Mofo Festival - Paris, France *2003-07-02 - The Guinguette Pirate - Paris, France *2003-09-27 - Mercury - Austin, TX *2003-11-11 - Kimmel Center - New York University - New York, NY *2004-02-01 - WXDU Session - Durham, NC *2004-02-18 - The EARL - Atlanta, GA *2004-02-20 - Vinyl Fever - Tallahassee, FL *2004-02-20 - Will's Pub - Orlando, FL *2004-02-26 - The Maintenance Shop - Ames, IA *2004-03-03 - Knitting Factory - New York, NY *2004-03-05 - T.T. the Bear's - Cambridge, MA *2004-03-25 - Cafe de la Danse - Paris, France *2004-03-29 - Mains D'Oeuvres - Paris, France *2004-03-31 - ICA - London, England *2004-05-26 - Bottom of the Hill - San Francisco, CA *2004-10-08 - Knitting Factory - New York, NY *2004-10-11 - The Black Cat - Washington, D.C. *2004-10-12 - Cat's Cradle - Chapel Hill, NC *2004-10-15 - The Social - Orlando, FL *2005-03-25 - Rubber Gloves - Denton, TX *2005-05-04 - First Unitarian Church - Philadelphia, PA *2005-06-20 - Doug Fir Lounge - Portland, OR *2005-07-04 - Fulton Mall Parking Garage - Brooklyn, NY *2005-10-13 - Open End Gallery - Chicago, IL *2005-10-28 - Fuel Rocket Club - Dartmouth College - Hanover, NH *2006-07-29 - Pitchfork Music Festival - Union Park - Chicago, IL *2006-08-22 - Amoeba Music - San Francisco, CA *2006-10-01 - Bowery Ballroom - New York, NY *2006-10-24 - Randy Bacon Gallery - Springfield, MO *2006-10-31 - Spanish Moon - Baton Rouge, LA *2006-11-04 - Cafe Eleven - St. Augustine, FL *2007-03-03 - Doug Fir Lounge - Portland, OR *2007-03-31 - Fritz's Corner @ Debaser - Stockholm, Sweden *2007-04-04 - Woody West @ Pusterviksbaren - Gothenburg, Sweden *2007-05-05 - Local 506 - Chapel Hill, NC *2007-06-17 - Zoop - Farm Sanctuary - Watkins Glen, NY *2007-09-20 - The Black Cat - Washington, D.C. *2007-09-22 - North Star Bar - Philadelphia, PA *2007-09-25 - Lee's Palace - Toronto, Ontario *2007-12-08 - Union Chapel - London, England *2007-12-10 - Oran Mor - Glasgow, Scotland *2008-06-06 - Natural History Museum - Los Angeles, CA *2008-10-31 - The Foundation - Lubbock, TX *2009-02-25 - Swedish American Hall - San Francisco, CA *2009-03-07 - Harvest of Hope Festival - St. Augustine, FL *2009-03-24 - Pearl Street - Northampton, MA *2009-06-14 - Zoop II - Farm Sanctuary - Watkins Glen, NY *2009-10-10 - Queen Elizabeth Hall - London, England *2009-10-11 - Ruby Lounge - Manchester, England *2009-10-15 - Magnet - Berlin, Germany *2010-03-14 - The Social - Orlando, FL *2010-05-16 - BreastFest - American Theater Company - Chicago, IL *2010-06-12 - Blue Moose Tap House - Iowa City, IA *2010-08-28 - Music for Fences - Durham Central Park - Durham, NC *2010-11-12 - Chapman University's Memorial Hall - Orange, CA *2011-02-15 - University of Washington - Meany Hall - Seattle, WA *2011-02-26 - Planned Parenthood Rally - Foley Square - New York, NY *2011-03-24 - The National - Richmond, VA *2011-06-18 - Aladdin Theater - Portland, OR *2011-12-16 - Troubadour - Los Angeles, CA *2012-01-19 - Antone's - Austin, TX *2012-05-10 - The Corner Hotel - Melbourne, Australia *2012-06-22 - Rio Theater - Vancouver, British Columbia *2012-07-03 - Folk Music Center - Claremont, CA *2012-10-16 - Bowery Ballroom - New York, NY *2012-10-22 - Fine Arts Center - Calvin College - Grand Rapids, MI *2012-10-23 - Pabst Theatre - Milwaukee, WI *2012-10-27 - The Vic Theatre - Chicago, IL *2012-12-03 - Cain's Ballroom - Tulsa, OK *2013-06-03 - 9:30 Club - Washington, D.C. *2013-06-04 - Strand-Capitol Performing Arts - York, PA *2013-06-08 - Port City Music Hall - Portland, ME *2013-06-09 - Higher Ground Ballroom - South Burlington, VT *2013-06-19 - The Record Bar - Kansas City, MO *2013-06-20 - Old Rock House - St. Louis, MO *2013-06-22 - The Bottletree - Birmingham, AL *2013-06-27 - New Brookland Tavern - West Columbia, SC *2013-07-06 - Festival for the Eno - Durham, NC *2013-10-08 - Union Chapel - London, England *2013-10-13 - People's Place - Amsterdam, Netherlands *2013-10-16 - La Gaite Lyrique - Paris, France *2013-10-19 - Caprichos de Apolo - Barcelona, Spain *2014-04-15 - Pearl Street Ballroom - Northampton, MA *2014-04-19 - Old Town School of Folk Music - Chicago, IL *2014-06-05 - Gothic Theatre - Denver, CO *2014-06-10 - The Showbox - Seattle, WA *2014-06-11 - Wonder Ballroom - Portland, OR *2014-06-14 - Bottom of the Hill - San Francisco, CA *2014-06-15 - Bottom of the Hill - San Francisco, CA *2014-06-17 - Mayan Theatre - Los Angeles, CA *2014-06-18 - Crescent Ballroom - Phoenix, AZ *2014-06-20 - Dan's Silverleaf - Denton, TX *2014-06-21 - Fitzgerald's - Houston, TX *2014-06-22 - The Mohawk - Austin, TX *2014-06-27 - Boys Rock for Girls Rock - Haw River Ballroom - Saxapahaw, NC Category:All Hail West Texas songs Category:All Hail West Texas (Remastered) songs